The Uninvited
by supernatfem76
Summary: Henry is not acting like himself. Could the supernatural be to blame?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Blood Ties." They are all Tanya's Huff creations.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics.**_

**Thanks to my betas, Katrina and Lena!**

**Chapter 1**

As soon as Henry revived for the evening, he heard a knock at the front door. Sliding on his red silk robe, he flicked on the lights and used the remote control to open the steel blinds covering his windows. He looked through the peephole before opening the door.

"Henry Fitzroy?"

"In the flesh."

"I need you to sign here."

Henry scribbled his signature on the electronic manifest and was handed a small cardboard box.

The messenger flashed a quick smile. "Thanks, have a good evening."

"You, too." Henry closed the door.

His curiosity was definitely piqued. He had not ordered anything and his birthday was not for another month. After almost 500 years getting a birthday present would be nice, but to say very unexpected would be a serious understatement. No return address.

"Time to solve the mystery." He said to himself as he ripped open the box.

The box was filled with Styrofoam. In the middle of all that Styrofoam was a jewelry box but no card. _The plot thickens. _He opened the jewelry box. It contained a golden oval-shaped amulet with a large emerald in its center.

"This is not really my style, but I guess it's the thought that counts," Henry said sarcastically. He sensed something about the amulet but was unsure what it was.

He barely touched the amulet when there was a flash of light. Henry was stunned for a moment but managed to hold onto to the amulet as the cardboard box fell to the floor.

_Why do I feel so cold? Why can't I feel my heart beating? _

He fastened the amulet around his neck as he walked to the window and stared at his reflection. His host had cerulean eyes, pale skin and shoulder length curly brown hair. His stature was average and he seemed to be in great shape. His place of residence was exquisite. A portrait of Henry VIII graced one of the walls. Underneath the portrait was a large sword. A chestnut table with an intricate design was surrounded by two chairs and a sofa. Situated behind two room dividers was a drawing area. Various sketches adorned the walls of that area. Behind the drawing area was a hallway lined with more paintings. He walked down the corridor. A library was on the left. The kitchen and bathroom were located on the right. He headed into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator which contained only water. All the cabinets were bare.

_I'm ravenous. Where is all the food?. This gentleman definitely was not malnourished._

He smelled and heard someone coming toward the apartment. He walked from the kitchen to the living room to open the door. A woman with glasses, green eyes and long, blond hair stood in the doorway.

_Who is she? _

"Hi."

Henry was staring at her as if he'd never seen her before.

"Hi, Henry. Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to let me in?" Henry stepped aside so Vicki could come inside. She took note of an opened cardboard box on the floor upon entering.

"So why the late visit?" Henry said closing the door.

Vicki looked puzzled. "Late visit? You're still in your robe. You must have just awaken. This is definitely not a late visit. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Henry's eyebrows raised. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Vicki sat down on the sofa. "Someone's a little touchy this evening."

"I didn't sleep well and I'm hungry."

Vicki looked worried. "You're not having nightmares like when Pachacamac was here?"

Henry flashed a reassuring smile. "No nightmares."

"Once you get dressed we can go work the case."

Henry looked confused. "The case?"

"You do remember the case, right?" She removed her glasses and rubbed her temples.

"Could you refresh my memory?" Henry inquired.

"Geez, you're not even 500 years old yet and you're already having memory problems. Mrs. Smith thinks that Mr. Smith is having an affair. She wants us to provide some kind of proof. We decided yesterday that we were going to tail him tonight."

_My host is almost 500 years old. A keen sense of smell and excellent hearing. What is he?_

He finally noticed that the woman was waving her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. "Earth to Henry."

"I am sorry."

"I know this case is not as fascinating as my usual cases but it still pay the bills. You said you hadn't eaten. Did you want to get a bite to eat before we go or can you wait until later?"

"I already checked the refrigerator. There's no food in there."

The woman gave him a bemused look. "Last time I checked you didn't keep blood in the refrigerator."

_What is she talking about blood?_ His hunger was getting worse. Some of his teeth shifted in his mouth. He raised his fingers to touch them. Fangs. _His host was a vampire. _

Vicki had observed Henry's transformation. He seemed surprised by it. _There was definitely something off about him tonight. When had he started wearing that amulet? She didn't remember him wearing it yesterday. Maybe it would be best if she left until she could figure out what was happening._

"Maybe we should do this tomorrow. You don't seem like quite yourself tonight."

Vicki rose from the sofa and was almost to the door when Henry grabbed her arm. "Let go of me, Henry."

She struggled knowing she was no match for the vampire's strength. "I'm hungry and I need some answers."

"Who are you?" Vicki replied angrily.

Henry pinned her against the wall completely ignoring her question. "So how do I feed?"

He was in no mood for games. He plunged his fangs into her neck. _Damn, I missed the vein. _He tried again and missed. _I guess third time's a charm. Success. __Surprisingly the blood was not distasteful. _

Vicki started feeling lightheaded. "Henry, that's enough." He continued to feed until her body went limp. He carried her to the sofa. Then searched for something to bind her legs and hands. He found some restraints in the bedroom. He fastened the manacles around her wrists and ankles. _She would be useful in getting to know his host and this city._ He went to take a shower.

**A/N: Since Henry's kitchen and bathroom were never shown on the show, I just winged it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Blood Ties." They are all Tanya's Huff creations.**

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

_**Characters' thoughts are in italics.**_

**Chapter 2**

After showering he went to the bedroom to get dressed. Henry's closet was filled with many fancy clothes. He had a hard time choosing what to wear. Finally after some deliberation he settled on a black suit and a red dress shirt. _It had been awhile since he had the opportunity to get dressed up. _Looking in the mirror, he smiled, "I think I'm going to like being Henry."

Since the woman was still unconscious, he decided to explore Henry's abode to see what he could find out about him. First, he explored the drawing area. Obviouslyfrom all the sketches he was an artist. _How long had he been an artist? I had wanted to be an artist but my family had other plans. _All the Carnegies had been doctors, lawyers or businessmen. I, Adrian Carnegie, had been destined to that same fate until I met Babette Barnaby. We met in Sweeney's Bar in Pittsburgh during the 1950s. It was love at first sight. I had been attracted to her hazel eyes, infectious smile and cute laugh. She had been my first experience with a woman. At the time I thought she loved me, but one night after making love I had awoken confined to her bed. Babette was invoking an incantation. I had not realized what had happened until my essence was accidentally released in the 1970s by a young girl dabbling in black magic. My release was sadly short-lived. Her aunt had reversed the spell. _I'll be damned if that is going to happen this time._ _Henry had lived lifetimes. Hopefully I will as well. How fortuitous is it, landing into a vampire's body? I had always thought that vampires were a myth. How much of what I heard was true? How much was make believe?_ On a bookshelf next to the drawing area were various novels by Henry Fitzroy. _So that's my last name? _He flipped through each book. He was a comic book writer. _Let's see if I'm any good._ He sat down in the chair and started to read. _Quite a fascinating story._ He picked up another.

Henry felt like a prisoner in his own body. For hours, it had been like watching a film unfold but having no say in its direction. He had watched in horror as the other entity had attacked Vicki. Being a novice vampire, he had almost killed her. He struggled to bring his essence to the surface. The other presence fought for control. Henry was the victor. He ran to Vicki's side. She had been passed out for hours. His hand stroked her face. Her eyes slowly opened. He saw a brief flash of fear.

"Vicki, it's me."

"Henry?" Her voice carried a distinct relief.

"I'm not sure how long I will be in control."

He ripped off her shackles. The presence was growing stronger.

Vicki slowly rose off the sofa. "Henry, what's happening?"

"You have to go, Vicki, before he returns." He grabbed the remote to close the steel blinds, sensing dawn coming.

Vicki looked back at Henry.

Henry grabbed his head. "Go!"

She got out of his apartment as fast as she could.

Adrian regained control. "Damn, Henry let her escape."

He started to follow her when he gasped and fell to the floor.

Vicki breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator doors closed. She would return later to ensure that Henry wouldn't be a threat when he awoke. She really hated that idea but she didn't have any choice. If dawn had not arrived, whoever was inhabiting Henry's body might have been running around town sucking people dry. She covered the marks on her neck with the collar of her leather jacket and stepped out of the elevator.

Greg was at the front desk reading the Toronto Sun. He glanced up from the newspaper. "Hello, Ms. Nelson."

"Hi, Greg. By the way did Mr. Fitzroy receive any packages last night?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"I sent him a surprise last night and I wanted to make sure he received it."

Greg checked the sign-in sheet. "Yeah, he received a package from Speedy Delivery Messenger Service."

"Thanks, Greg." Vicki walked out of the condominium.

She pulled her cell from her jacket. "Hi, Coreen."

Coreen's voice sounded a little deeper than usual. She must have just awaken.

"Hi, Vicki," Coreen said yawning. "It's a little early for you to be calling."

"Yeah, I know. Henry needs our help."

"What's wrong?" Coreen asked with concern.

"I can't get into it over the phone but I'll need you to meet me at the office in an hour."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Coreen replied.

Vicki pressed the end button and hailed a cab.

* * *

A black and red cab dropped Vicki at her apartment. She took a shower, put on a pair of blue jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt and pulled her blond hair into a ponytail. Surveying the damage to her neck in the mirror, it looked like she had been attacked by three vampires instead of just one. Using some cotton balls, she applied hydrogen peroxide to her wounds followed by a large bandage. She called the cab company and ate a huge banana nut muffin and drank some water while she waited. Fifteen minutes later, the cab came and before she knew it she was at her office.

"Vicki, you look horrible," Coreen said as Vicki walked into the office. She handed Vicki a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Coreen. Glad to know I can count on a kind word from you. That comes from spending most of the night in handcuffs by the way."

"You're joking right?

"I wish I was."

Coreen started smiling as she followed Vicki into her office. "Did you have kinky sex last night?

Vicki spit out some of her coffee. "No, Henry or should I say whoever is occupying Henry's body fed off me nearly draining me dry before putting me in handcuffs."

Coreen arched her eyebrows. "Are you okay? How were you able to escape?"

She removed some paper towels from her desk to absorb the coffee off the floor.

"I'm fine. Henry was able to regain control long enough to set me free."

Coreen sat down in a brown chair in front of Vicki's mahogany desk. "What do you think caused this?"

Vicki took a sip from her coffee. "According to Greg, Henry received a package from Speedy Delivery Messenger Service. Last night, I noticed that Henry was wearing an amulet that I hadn't seen before. It was oval shaped and looked like it was made of gold. There was a huge emerald in the middle."

She took a yellow notepad from a drawer and sketched the amulet. "Coreen, I'm going to need you to find everything there is to know about this amulet and I'll also need the address for Speedy Delivery Messenger Service."

"Okay, I'll get right on that."

Vicki grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Coreen asked.

"I have an errand to run. I'll have my cell. Call me when you find something."

* * *

Vicki rode the elevator to Henry's floor and let herself in via her lock pick. Henry was lying face down on the floor. Vicki closed the door behind her. She rolled Henry over. Removing the Illuminacion del Sol from her blue jeans pocket, she placed it on Henry's chest. "I'm sorry, Henry." The Illuminacion del Sol embedded into his heart.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you," she promised hoarsely glancing back at him before leaving.

Coreen called with the address for Speed Delivery Messenger Service. The Goth was unable to find anything on the amulet so she enlisted Dr. Sagara 's help. Neither of them had come up with any answers yet. The messenger service was located in a white office building two blocks down from Henry's place so she decided to walk to clear her head. She kept rewinding to the moment she had placed the Illuminacion del Sol on Henry. When she had initially held onto it, she never thought in her wildest dreams that it would be used like this. Since being branded, dark forces were constantly after her and the ones she cared most about. She was hoping that what was going on with Henry didn't have anything to do with that but it probably did.

It took thirty minutes to walk to the messenger service. A young woman with her brunette hair in a French twist was typing away on the computer as Vicki walked to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" Not the slightest amount of interest appeared on the woman's face as she spoke.

Vicki flashed her PI license. "Hi, I'm Vicki Nelson, Private Investigator. I was wondering if you could tell me who sent a package to Henry Fitzroy yesterday?"

She flashed a fake smile. "I wish I could help you but it's against our policy to divulge that information."

"Unfortunately the contents of that package were stolen. My client wants their property back. He would like to keep this theft hush hush but he'll involve the police if necessary. If it comes to that, you might find your business disrupted."

"We just deliver things. We can't be expected to verify whether things are legit. We can't be held liable for that...can we?"

"You'll have to talk to the cops about that." Vicki started walking towards the door.

"Wait!"

The woman resigned. "I'll see what I can do."

She started punching away on the keyboard. "You said the package was delivered yesterday to Henry Fitzroy."

Vicki nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, all I can tell you is that it was paid for in cash. The sender asked to be anonymous. She did leave a number though. She said she wanted to know when the package was delivered."

"Can I have that number?"

"I really shouldn't do this."

"My client said that he would reward anyone that helped him get his property back."

She wrote the number on a pink Post-It note, but didn't release it. "I'll take my first installment."

Vicki handed her some money. "I'll be in touch." Vicki exited the establishment.

She dialed her cell. "Mike, I need you to see whether you can start tracing this number (412) 555-1715.

"You know I can't keep doing this, Vic. I have my own cases to solve."

"I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

Mike hesitated before answering. "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Mike." Vicki ended the call, hailed a cab and headed to her office.

**A/N: I wanted to do something different when it came to the possession of Henry. Normally only one essence is in total control. I thought it would be more interesting if there was a struggle for control of his body. I am not too sure how well this chapter turned out. I'll do better with the subsequent chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Blood Ties." They are all Tanya's Huff creations.**

_**Characters' thoughts are in italics.**_

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Sagara and Coreen had been researching the amulet for hours. Numerous stacks of books varying in size and age surrounded them. They were still no closer to finding answers.

"This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Coreen slammed the book closed.

Dr. Sagara took off her glasses, weariness visible on her face. "If we could determine the origin of the amulet, it would help us narrow our focus."

Coreen rose. "I need a break. I'm going on a coffee run. You want anything?"

"You can get me some green tea." She handed Coreen some money. "Thanks, Coreen."

Coreen left.

Dr. Sagara's brows furrowed. _There must be something that we're missing. Either this piece is really obscure or we're just not searching in the right sources. __Maybe the amulet is just a vessel for the soul and nothing more. Maybe researching various black magic rituals would better serve our purpose. _

* * *

When Vicki arrived at her office, she found a note on her desk. Coreen had gone to Dr. Sagara's to do more research. Vicki hated idle time but until Mike called with an address all she could do was wait. There was always paperwork. She opened the file cabinet and removed one of her case files. 

A few minutes later she closed it. 

_Who am I kidding? _She couldn't concentrate so she paced around her office. Every once in a while she would glance at the phone hoping it would ring. Thirty minutes later it finally did. 

"Vicki Nelson Investigations."

"Hi, Vic."

"Hi, Mike. Did you find the address?"

"Yeah, but something tells me you're not gonna like it. It's Norman's old address."

Vicki's eyes widened. "Really?"

"What ever happened to all roads lead to Rome? I guess now all roads lead to Norman's place. What is this about, Vicki?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that it has to do with Henry."

"What's Captain Canine have to do with this?...Do I really want to know?"

"Henry's possessed."

Mike rubbed his face and shook his head in disbelief. "Like Linda Blair from The Exorcist vomiting pea soup?"

"It's the same idea but minus the pea soup."

"Since when have your cases involved exorcisms?"

"They don't. Henry received an amulet last night and that's when he started acting strange. By the time I realized it wasn't him, he attacked me."

"Are you all right?" Mike asked immediately concerned.

"Nothing a few nights sleep and plenty of water won't cure."

Mike was so engrossed in his conversation with Vicki that he never noticed Crowley looming over his shoulder.

"Celluci, my office now," the captain barked.

"I have to go. Don't go and do anything stupid."

"Mike, when have I ever done anything stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"Bye, Mike."

"Bye, Vic." 

Mike slowly ascended the stairs to Crowley's office and closed the door. He dropped in the chair, crossed his arms and prepared for the verbal assault.

Crowley's blue eyes glowered at him as she spoke. "Unless my ears deceived me that was Vicki on the phone."

"Yeah, that's correct," Mike replied.

"I hope you weren't discussing any current cases with her." 

His blood was boiling at that accusation but he kept his tone calm. "I would never do that."

"Well, I would hope not. You have not been as focused as you should be on your cases. Ever since Vicki started taking these weird cases your job performance has slipped."

"All my paperwork is in order."

"That may be so but how many of your cases have resulted in arrests? Not too many lately. You have to ask yourself if your friendship with Vicki is worth your career. Your review will be coming up soon and unless you start turning things around you may be in trouble."

"Are we done?" Mike asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Yeah."

Mike rose from the chair and grasped the door handle. "Celluci, I know these are things you probably don't want to hear, but I would hate to lose you. You're a good cop."

Mike was too angry to respond to that comment so he just left.

_I knew that some of the things that she had said were true but lately most of my cases had a supernatural connection. There was no way that I could fudge my reports to explain away some of the things that I had seen. I just hope that Vicki doesn't go to Norman's alone but that is wishful thinking on my part. Unfortunately my hands are tied. I can't even leave a message on Fitzroy's answering machine to backup Vicki since he is possessed. That word just sounds strange. Strangeness had become the norm since Vicki had met him. Crowley was watching. I can't even think of leaving midshift. I will have to wait until my shift is over or find some other way to help Vicki._

* * *

Vicki took a cab over to Norman's place. No cars were parked in front of the building. No sounds were heard. She was just about to use her lock pick to gain entry when the door opened suddenly. 

An older woman with silver hair and hazel eyes stood in the doorway. She smiled. "Come in, Miss Nelson. I was expecting you."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, no Henry and no action. I will make up for it in subsequent chapters. I consider this a transition chapter. I am not too sure how well this chapter turned out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Blood Ties." They are all Tanya's Huff creations.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 4**

Vicki was taken aback by this omniscient woman. She cautiously stepped inside. The woman slowly ascended the stairs and Vicki followed. Her mind was racing. _How could she have expected me? Someone must have tipped her off_.

As if reading her thoughts, the woman spoke. "I know you probably have many questions, Miss Nelson. My name is Alexandra Parker. Please make yourself comfortable. I'll go make some tea." She headed into the kitchen.

Vicki sat down on a comfy gray sofa. A matching recliner stood nearby. Most of the floor was covered by a large oriental rug. Various pictures hung on the opposite wall. Vicki walked across the room to get a better look.

"That's me in my twenties," the woman said while placing a tray on the cocktail table. The tray held a white teapot, cups and an assortment of cookies. She eased into the recliner.

"How did you know I was coming?" Vicki inquired while returning to the sofa.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. Well, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"An amulet was sent to a friend of mine from this address."

Alexandra's hazel eyes danced. "Really? It must have been identity theft."

"Was your wallet stolen?"

Alexandra took a sip of tea. "Not that I can recall."

"And you're sure you know nothing about the amulet?"

"I'm an old woman, Miss Nelson. I am not one for playing games. I am curious. What does this amulet look like?"

"It's golden, oval shaped and has an emerald in its center."

"It sounds exquisite. Maybe Henry can bring it by some time."

Vicki's eyes narrowed. "I never said my friend's name was Henry."

Alexandra feigned innocence. "Well, they say the first thing to go is the mind. Are you sure you don't want some tea, dear."

"I'm not a tea totaler."

Vicki rose from the sofa and handed her a business card. "If you think of anything, give me a call."

Alexandra took the card and flashed a fake smile. "I'll be sure to do that."

Vicki left.

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter is so short. I am not too happy with this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Blood Ties." They are all Tanya's Huff creations.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena, for all the editing and greatly appreciated suggestions!**

**Chapter 5**

It was obvious that Alexandra knew more than she was letting on. Her agenda was still unclear. Vicki checked her voice mail.

No messages.

Her stomach growled. She would order some takeout and see what she could find on Alexandra when she returned to the office. She hailed a cab.

It didn't take long for the cab to reach her office. She paid the cab driver and went inside where she promptly dropped into Coreen's chair and googled Alexandra Parker's name. Nothing. She took off her glasses and massaged her eyes. This whole thing was so frustrating. Everything kept leading to a dead end.

She picked up the phone. "Hi, Mike."

"Hi, Aunt Vera."

"Crowley must be lurking."

"Yeah that's right we're meet later for dinner."

"I'm going to need you to do a background check on Alexandra Parker."

"That's not going to work for me, Aunt Vera."

"Come on, Mike. This is the only solid lead I have." Vicki pleaded.

"Yeah, I'll try to make it by eight."

"Thanks, Mike."

"Bye, Aunt Vera."

Vicki look at her watch . Still an hour until sunset. She called the cab company and her favorite Chinese restaurant. She would pick up takeout on the way. When she arrived at Taipei, it was already packed. She paid for the takeout, hurried back to the cab and headed to Henry's.

When the PI arrived at Henry's apartment, she picked the lock again to gain entry. _I'm definitely going to have to talk to him about giving me a spare key. _She flicked on the lights and sat on the sofa close to where Henry was lying on the floor. She tried to concentrate on shoveling the food into her mouth but she kept glancing at Henry. He looked so peaceful. Her eyes drifted from his face to the Illuminacon del Sol. _I still can't believe that I had to use that on him. Hopefully he will understand. And forgive me._

She finished her food and went to the bathroom to wash her hands.

* * *

Adrian gasped to life. Pain radiated from his chest. He felt so weak. All of his strength had left him. Glancing down at his chest, he noticed a golden sun. He tried to rise from the floor but was only able to lift his head. _What had that woman done? _

Vicki returned from the bathroom.

"What have you done to me?" He yelled while glaring at her.

"I made sure you wouldn't be able to run around town biting people."

"How about we have a little chat?"

His eyes looked at her with contempt. "Why would I want to have a chat with you?"

He rested his eyes and was silent for a moment.

"Stonewalling won't work either."

Henry's eyes flew open. "Vicki?"

Vicki kneeled at his side. "Henry, I'm sorry about..."

"We'll discuss that later. I don't know how much time I have."

Vicki tried to reassure him. "Dr. Sagara and Coreen are working on a way to get you out of this. Even Mike's helping."

"My plight must really be dismal," he deadpanned.

"Do you know who the other guy is?"

"No, I am only able to observe his actions."

"Vicki, just in case you are unable to reverse this. I just want you to know.."

She placed a finger to his lips. "I don't want to hear that kind of talk. You'll be your old self in no time."

Henry nodded. "Of course I will."

Their conversation was interrupted by the ring of her cell.

"Hi, Coreen."

"Vicki, we found a ritual that will help Henry but there's just one problem. We need the blood of the person who cast the spell in order to reverse it."

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

"I don't want any of you using the dark arts to save me. I'd rather die." Henry's quiet words held a note of finality.

"I'm well aware of your stance on dark magic," Vicki replied.

"I tracked down Alexandra Parker. She definitely knows something. Mike's doing a background check on her as we speak. Hopefully that will turn up something."

"What about asking Sinead for help?" Coreen inquired.

"I have thought about that but I don't trust her. She might try to use this situation to her advantage."

"There's nothing more that you can do tonight. Why don't you both call it night? I'll call you if I find anything?"

"You sure you don't need us to come over and help you with Henry."

"I have it under control. Thanks."

"I talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Vicki ended the call.

Henry furrowed his brows.

"What is it, Henry?"

"I really didn't want to bring this up but it might be a good idea for me to feed while I am still myself. I don't want a repeat performance of last night." His voice became softer. "I'm sorry I was unable to stop him from hurting you."

"That couldn't be helped. I'm alright." She gave him a reassuring smile. "That's all that matters."

She helped Henry to his feet and over to the sofa. She rolled up her sleeve exposing her forearm. Henry grasped her wrist. His eyes darkened and his fangs plunged into her skin. She winced but the pain subsided as he fed. Finally he finished and laid back on the sofa.

Henry raised his eyebrows. "Vicki, why did you keep the Illuminacion del Sol?"

Vicki had hoped that he would not ask that question.

"I couldn't leave it in the church for anyone to find."

He clenched his jaws. "Why didn't you destroy it? You saw what it did to me."

"It's not like you are the only vampire in the world. I wanted to make sure I had something to protect myself."

"Are you sure that is the true reason? Or did I scare you so badly when I was out of control that you thought you might have to use it on me some day?

"I'll admit that seeing you like that did frighten me but I never thought about using it on you."

He looked away. "I had hoped that you would never see me like that. I can understand your reasoning but I just wish you would have told me." His voice sounded weak.

Henry massaged his temples. His head felt like it was about to explode. He closed his eyes hoping that would offer some relief.

"Henry, is everything alright?"

"I have a really bad headache."

Vicki pursed her brows. "Do you normally get headaches?"

"I haven't had a headache since I was turned."

"Maybe it has something to do with your condition."

His mouth curled on one side. "My condition. That 's a good way of..."

Henry started convulsing.

"Henry," Vicki screamed.

Since she didn't know what was happening, there was nothing she could do. His body went still. Several minutes went by. No response. His eyes started to flutter.

"Henry?"

Angry eyes stared at her. The other party had returned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Blood Ties." They are all Tanya's Huff creations.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 6**

"Well, I see that your disposition hasn't changed."

Adrian ignored her comment by turning his head in the opposite direction.

Vicki was sick of the silent treatment. She needed answers. The PI rose from the sofa and dug into her purse, removing a small container.

"If you don't start talking, I'm going to douse you with holy water. Trust me vampires and holy water don't mix."

She screwed the cap off the container and raised it over Henry's body. Adrian turned his head in her direction.

"Go ahead and pour away. You're probably lying. I saw my reflection in a mirror. According to all the vampire movies I've seen, I shouldn't be able to do that. That means that holy water might not even be a weakness."

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

Adrian mulled over Vicki's question before speaking. "I don't think you would hurt Henry. And since I am sharing his body you won't hurt me."

"You seem like you have it all figured out."

Adrian smiled smugly. "Seems like I do."

"Well, you don't know me as well as you think." She jumped onto the sofa and straddled him.

"What are you doing?" Adrian yelled.

He struggled but was too weak to fight her off. _Please forgive me, Henry_. She inserted the key into the golden sun and twisted. His body writhed in response. No verbal response. She twisted the key some more.

"All right I'll answer you questions. Just don't do that again," he screamed.

She climbed off him and settled into a chair.

"What is your name?"

He sounded defeated. "Adrian Carnegie"

"How did your soul end up in the amulet?"

Adrian was wistful. "My lover, Babette."

"With a lover like that who needs enemies," Vicki said sarcastically.

He shot her a dirty look. "I am done talking to you."

"I'll decide when the inquisition is over. What's her last name?"

She approached him with the key. His eyes widened. "Alright. Her last name is Barnaby."

Vicki scrolled through her contacts and pressed the send button. The phone rang three times before going to voice mail.

"Hi, Coreen. I'll need you to research two names for me, Adrian Carnegie and Babette Barnaby. Call me as soon as you find something." She depressed the end button.

The PI tried to stifle a yawn.

Adrian's voice broke the silence. "You can't stay awake forever."

"I don't intend to. You're not going anywhere."

"Well, since I am unable to go anywhere and I answered some of your questions, why don't you answer a few of mine?"

"It depends on the question," Vicki countered.

"Why did I pass out on the floor earlier?"

"I thought you had vampires all figured out?" Vicki shot back bitingly before answering. "That's what happens at dawn. You, or should I say Henry, dies everyday."

Adrian gulped. "What do you mean by Henry dies everyday?"

"Do you need me to spell that out for you?" Adrian shot her a dirty look while nodding. "His lifeforce or soul leaves his body and doesn't return until sunset."

He was quiet for a moment. "What else don't I know about vampires?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the ring of her cell.

"Hi, Vic."

"Hi, Mike. What did you find?"

"Alexandra Parker has only been a Canadian citizen for a couple of years. She has no priors."

"We both know that no priors doesn't automatically equal innocence."

"That may be so but that's all I have on her. Well, thanks for your help, Mike."

"Yeah." He hung up.

* * *

Alexandra retrieved the key for the room adjacent to the living room. She opened the door, flicked the lights on and closed the door. From the closet she removed a dagger, an ancient looking goblet and a grimoire. She placed them on a small oak table. Running the dagger across the palm of hand, she sliced through her skin and let her blood drip into the chalice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Blood Ties." They are all Tanya's Huff creations.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 7**

Alexandra invoked the words to summon Astaroth.

The lights in the room dimmed and flickered as the demonic figure appeared.

"I did what you asked. Henry Fitzroy is out of commission. I want my reward. My youth restored," she demanded.

"Until I am able to fully enter this plane I can't grant your wish. In order to do that I need Vicki Nelson to be sacrificed.

"I'll see to it."

"See that you do." Astaroth wrapped his robe around himself and disappeared.

* * *

Vicki waited until dawn before she left Henry's apartment. It had been a long night. She shuddered thinking about what she had done to Henry...correction Adrian. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Her eyelids felt weighted. _I definitely have to get some sleep. _She wouldn't be able to continue at this pace much longer. Like it or not she would need more than a couple hours of sleep today.

When the taxi pulled in front of her apartment building, she was relieved to see the familiar awning. She paid the driver and slowly walked up the stairs to enter the building. The PI fumbled with her keys. Finally finding the right one, she inserted it into the lock and opened the door. Not bothering to flick on the lights, she leaned against the door to close it. Making her way to the bedroom, she collapsed onto the bed and drifted off to sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Vicki awoke from her slumber at the ring of her cell. She laid there a minute before reaching into her jacket to retrieve her phone.

"Vicki Nelson."

"Vicki, is everything alright? I've been trying to reach you for hours."

"I'm fine, Coreen. I came home to catch an hour or two of sleep." She yawned. "Why? What time is it?"

"It's noon."

She sat up on her bed. "I didn't realize I had slept that long."

"You've been really pushing yourself trying to help Henry. Let's face it, you definitely needed some sleep."

"Yeah, enough about me. What did you find on Adrian Carnegie and Babette Barnaby?"

"Adrian was murdered in Pittsburgh in the 1950s by Babette Barnaby. She was convicted of first degree murder and sentenced to life imprisonment. The police couldn't figure out how she killed him since his body had no marks or wounds. Objects associated with the occult were found in her apartment."

Vicki's face wore a quizzical look. "What happened to Babette? Is she still alive?"

"The article really doesn't say. It does mention that she was released after serving 30 years in prison due to lack of evidence. The Innocence Project, a group of non-profit legal clinics that investigate wrongful convictions, reviewed her case and found that the evidence used to convict her was planted. After that she went off the radar."

"Good work, Coreen." She looked at her watch. "I'll be in about 1:00 p. m."

"Make sure you eat something before then."

"Thanks Mom I will," Vicki said jokingly to Coreen. "Bye."

Vicki could almost picture the Goth smiling.

"Bye."

* * *

When Vicki arrived at her office, the aroma of hazelnut coffee assaulted her sense of smell. _Coreen must have made a fresh pot of coffee._

"Hi, Vicki." She handed her a white mug.

"Thanks," Vicki replied after taking a sip.

"I figured you could probably use some coffee."

"Yeah, you definitely got that right." She headed to her office and Coreen followed. The girl settled into a chair in front of Vicki's desk.

"So how was last night with Henry?"

Vicki looked at her with a 'you really don't want to know' look.

"It was like dealing with someone with multiple personalities. For most of the night I was talking to Henry and then Adrian took over."

The Goth shook her head. "That sounds like one rough night." She arched her eyebrows. "Is Henry aware of everything that is happening?"

"He said that he could see what Adrian was doing but most of the time couldn't stop him."

"That had to be horrible for Henry. Watching himself attack you and being powerless to stop it."

Vicki nodded in agreement. "I couldn't imagine feeling so helpless."

Coreen handed Vicki a picture. "I thought you might want to see a picture of Babette Barnaby. I couldn't find a picture of Adrian but I'll keep working on that."

Vicki's eyes displayed recognition.

"What is it?"

"This is Alexandra Parker. She's older now but this is definitely her. I knew she was hiding something."

She rose form her chair and grabbed her jacket and asp.

"Where are you going? Coreen questioned.

"To have a chat with Alexandra."

"Wait I'm going with you."

"It could be dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name. Besides you could use some backup."

"Ex-cop, remember."

"Supernatural specialist, remember," Coreen countered.

"There's no arguing with you is there?"

"No not really."

Coreen seemed to back off. "Well if you don't want to take me as backup, why don't you call Mike?"

"Mike really isn't an option. Crowley's been riding him pretty hard lately."

"Well that's settles that then."

"Come on, Lacey."

They left.

* * *

Coreen's black Volkswagen sped down the road.

"Coreen, there's something I have to tell you." Vicki spoke on a sudden impulse.

The Goth cut her off. "Let me guess. You're ready to choose who you want to be with."

She shot Coreen an annoyed glance. "Actually I have something else to tell you." She took a deep breath before blurting out. "I never got rid of the Illuminacion del Sol and I had to use it on Henry."

Coreen was speechless.

The PI broke the silence. "Say something, anything."

The Goth's blue eyes briefly left the road as she glanced at Vicki. "I get why you kept it. Who knows when Christina might show up again but what I don't get is why you didn't tell anyone you had it."

"It's not something I could have brought up in a normal conversation. Guess what, I still have the Illuminacion del Sol, pass the chopsticks."

"How did Henry react to finding out that you still had it?"

"We're here. I guess we'll have to continue this conversation later." Vicki exited the car a bit more quickly than was necessary.

"It doesn't look like anyone is here," Coreen said while closing the driver's side door.

"Looks can be deceiving."

Vicki retrieved the locksmith's kit from her jacket but it was unnecessary. The door was ajar. She took out her asp and they cautiously entered the residence. They made their way upstairs. The place was empty except for a small envelope in the middle of where the living room had once stood. Vicki picked up the envelope and opened it. Coreen peered over her shoulder as she read the letter inside.

_Dear Miss Nelson,_

_I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure out my true identity. Your visit was most enjoyable. I know you were hoping to catch me at home but I have to insist that all are meetings are on my terms. I look forward to seeing you some time in the near future._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexandra Parker_

"Now what are we going to do?"

"I wish I knew, Coreen. I wish I knew."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Blood Ties." They are all Tanya's Huff creations.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 8**

Since it was near sunset, Vicki and Coreen decided to swing past Henry's condo. While riding the elevator to his floor, Coreen decided to broach the Illuminacion del Sol subject.

"Getting back to our earlier conversation, why didn't you tell anyone that you had the Illuminacion del Sol?"

Vicki shrugged. "What can I say? I just didn't."

"If you ask me, I think your trust issues are rearing their ugly heads."

"Trust issues. I don't have trust issues," Vicki denied with a hint of dormant annoyance in her voice.

"Whatever you say, Vicki."

"Let's just drop it alright. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Apology accepted." She gave Vicki a hug.

"Coreen, please don't do that again. Ever." Vicki discretely drew a deep breath while inspecting her ribs for any potential fractures.

The doors of the elevator flew open and they walked down the foyer to Henry's apartment. The door was ajar which immediately had the former cop on high alert. Vicki drew and expanded her asp while Coreen brandished her stun gun.

The PI slowly opened the door fully with her asp. "Henry," she whispered while flicking on the lights. Her eyes drifted to the empty couch. Without so much as a word they shared a look and searched the apartment.

No possible clues to Henry's whereabouts.

"It's moments like these when I really miss having a forensic team. Even though I doubt they would find anything." Vicki said with a sigh.

Coreen concurred.

"So what's our next move?"

The PI considered the situation for a second.

"Maybe Greg saw something. I'll be back." Vicki left.

* * *

As Adrian awoke for the night, his eyes focused on an older woman who was stroking his face. His hands were above his head. Something metallic was wrapped around both wrists.

She smiled. "You're finally awake."

Adrian's blue eyes swept the room. He was no longer in Henry's apartment.

"I have missed you," the woman said as if he was suppose to remember her.

His brows pursed. "Who are you?"

Her voice carried a hint of sadness. "You don't remember me. Have I changed that much?"

He studied the woman's appearance searching his memory for a match to the face before him. Her hazel eyes did seem familiar.

"Babette?"

She laid her head on his chest. "I knew you wouldn't forget me."

Adrian winced as the weight of her body pressed against the device embedded in his chest.

He clenched his jaws as anger welled up inside him.

His tone was bitter. "How could I forget you? You took my whole life away."

She rose from his chest and stared into his eyes. "You were going to go back to school and leave me. I couldn't live without you."

His voice raised an octave. "So you trapped my soul in an amulet? How did that keep us together?

He tried to inch away from her but was stopped by the bed's headboard.

"What can I say? I panicked. You'll see. It will be different this time. " She leaned in to kiss him but Adrian turned his head. Her kiss fell on his cheek instead.

The bed squeaked as she slowly rose and headed to the door. She backed out of the room. Her gaze never leaving him until the door closed.

_How could I have been so stupid? Had I been that blinded by love. How could I not have known how unbalanced she was...is? I'll be damned if I going to spend an eternity with her._

* * *

Vicki returned to Henry's apartment.

Coreen jumped off the sofa. "What did you find out?"

"According to Greg other than the residents, the only other people in the building were the cleaning staff from Squeaky Clean. The company has been cleaning the condo for about a year. A new guy was on today supposedly replacing one of the staff that was ill. He had a larger than normal cleaning cart. I'm thinking that was probably used to smuggle Henry out of the building.

Coreen quirked her brows. "How did you manage to get all that information from Greg?"

"Let's just say I can be really persuasive when I want to be. Are you up for some breaking and entering?"

The Goth's eyes sparkled. "Of course." They hurried out of Henry's apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Blood Ties." They are all Tanya's Huff creations.**

**Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed my story!**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 9**

Vicki clenched a pocket flashlight between her teeth as she leafed through the employee files while Coreen stood watch. Coreen could barely contain her excitement but still managed to whisper. "This is so thrilling."

The PI shook her head. The most mundane things seemed to excite the Goth.

All the names matched the list that Greg had given her except for one, Will Turner. No file for him. _Someone must have been watching too much Pirates of the Caribbean._ She closed the file cabinet drawer using her hip.

"We're done here."

Coreen's questioning eyes met hers.

"I'll tell you all about it once we leave this place," Vicki said responding to her expression.

They went to Coreen's car. By the time they got there the Goth was almost jumping out of her skin in anticipation.

"So what did you find?" Coreen started the car and they sped off.

"There wasn't a file for Will Turner."

Coreen chimed in. "So that means that he was probably using an alias."

"Give that girl a gold star. That name must be the most original idea in the history of pop culture."

"So how are we going to track Will Turner, or whatever his real name is, down?"

"We'll try calling the rest of the cleaning staff tonight to see what they know."

They headed back to the office and started dialing.

* * *

Henry had observed everything that transpired with Adrian and Babette. They were lovers. That information was useless to him at the moment but may prove useful at a later time. Regaining control of his body was getting harder to accomplish. He was not used to feeling this helpless. _I have to try harder. Success. _The Illuminacion del Sol had greatly diminished his vampire strength. Normally breaking chains was child's play but tonight he could barely lift his head without feeling exhausted.

A heartbeat approached the door. The door creaked open. Babette had returned baring gifts. He smelled blood. Human blood.

"I figured you must be hungry by now."

Henry nodded.

She set a small tray atop an oak nightstand next to the bed. Then sat down. The smell of blood caused Henry's fangs to extend. His eyes darkened. _How did she know I was a vampire? _She grabbed a large mug off the tray. Then lifted his head and brought the mug to his mouth. He hesitated.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm still getting used to the whole drinking blood thing."

Henry was hungry. He had actually considered turning this meal down but decided against that course of action. He drank. It was a little warm. He could taste fear in the blood. _How and where had she obtained this blood?_

Babette stared at him while he drank. Once he was finished she removed the cup from his lips and gently laid his head down.

What are you thinking about, Adrian? Her hazel eyes searched his for an answer.

Henry turned his head away and momentarily closed his eyes. "I just didn't want you to see me like this."

She cupped his chin and turned his face in her direction. "It's okay. I knew what I was in for. You don't have to be ashamed."

"You did?" He feigned sorrow. "I am monster. How could you still love me?"

Babette raised a quizzical brow. "You are no longer angry at me for what I did?

"I've had time to think. Maybe we can make it work this time," Henry said convincingly.

"I knew you couldn't stay angry at me forever. Now all I need is Miss Nelson and I'll be able to have my youth restored. Then we can start our life together."

"My love, what does Miss Nelson have to do with your youth?"

"Don't worry about that. The details aren't important."

"But.." She pressed her finger against his lips.

"All will be revealed in time."

She kissed him on his forehead and left.

* * *

Mike's head had just hit the pillow when his phone rang. He clicked on the lamp, wanting to kill whoever was calling, as he blindly reached for his cell. "Celluci."

"Hi, Mike."

"Hi, Kate."

"Sorry to call at this hour but I've got something that's bound to wake you up. A body was found next to Norman Bridewell's place."

"I'll be right there." He pressed the end button.

Mike sat on the edge of his bed massaging his eyes before he went to get dressed.. _I'll definitely have to grab coffee on the way. __I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Vicki. But who am I kidding. There's no way it doesn't. _After dressing, he called Vicki. Her phone rang three times before going to voice mail.

"Vic, a body was found near Norman's place. Call me back when you get this message. I'm on my way there."

The detective grabbed his trench coat and headed out the door.

* * *

Mike ducked under the crime scene tape and walked over to Kate. "So what's the story?"

Kate took out a small notepad and flipped to a page. "Multiple gunshots to the chest. The vic's name was Will Turner. An envelope of cash was found underneath the body. The uniforms are canvassing the area to see whether anyone saw anything."

"Maybe a payoff gone wrong?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

Confusion flashed across Mike's face as he scanned the ground near the body. "Why isn't there more blood?"

Kate shrugged. "Maybe our perp took it with him."

"Mike," Vicki yelled interrupting their debate. Two of the uniforms were holding her at bay.

"It's okay." The uniforms stepped aside and Vicki came over.

"What is she doing here?" Kate questioned him immediately in a lowered voice.

"Vicki is working a case that may have bearing on this one."

"Okay, I'll go with you here but keep me in the loop."

"You got it."

Kate walked away.

"So what's up with the dead body?"

"Vicki Nelson, meet Will Turner."

"Will Turner." The look on her face told him more than words ever could.

"You know him?"

"I didn't know him personally but he was looking good for Henry's abduction."

"Henry's abduction? How was Henry abducted? Let me guess, another monster of the week."

Vicki was quiet for a moment as she contemplated how to respond.

"Vicki, what aren't you telling me?"

"I had to use the Illuminacion del Sol on him." She finally admitted hoarsely.

"I didn't know you even had the thing."

"Yeah, nobody did."

"And why is that," Mike said raising his voice.

Vicki pulled Mike closer to her. "This is neither the time nor the place to get into this."

Mike shook his head and raked his hands through his hair. "There isn't anything else you're not telling me, right?"

He paused for a moment waiting for an answer.

"Right?"

"Let's get back to Will Turner. What have you found so far?"

"Other than being shot multiple times and the vic having a wad of cash, some blood was missing from the crime scene."

Vicki's eyebrows raised. "How much blood?"

"Let's just say that unless Will Turner came back to life and cleaned up the crime scene. The amount of blood doesn't jive with the amount of gunshots."

"That fact only makes him the number one candidate for Henry's kidnapping. And I am thinking that whoever hired him to abduct Henry killed him."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Do you have any idea who that is?"

"We didn't find anything at Henry's place. At this point I would be guessing."

Kate walked over. "The uniforms are done canvassing. No one saw anything or if they did they're not talking."

"Well, it looks like we're at at dead end."

Mike and Kate both gave Vicki a dirty look. "I didn't mean anything by it. It was just an expression. Lighten up."

"Well, I think I'm going to take off."

"You will tell me if you find out anything right."

"You'll be the first to know. Bye, Mike."

"Bye, Vicki."

She returned to the waiting cab and the hack drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Blood Ties." They are all Tanya's Huff creations.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena! Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review my chapters for this story.**

**Chapter 10**

Sunlight peeked through the curtains, traveled across the floor and came to rest on Vicki's face. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was ten o'clock. She swung her legs to the side, grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and headed to the bathroom. Normally her morning routine took an hour but she was able to reduce that to thirty minutes. She called the cab company and was off to the office.

Vicki was surprised that she had beaten Coreen there. Once she checked her messages, Vicki decided that she would swing past the station to see what Mohadevan had found during her preliminary examination. Hopefully it would lead to Henry. A car door slammed. Vicki walked over to the blinds and peered outside. Coreen had arrived.

Vicki met Coreen halfway down the stairs.

"So we're going to Squeaky Clean to do some interrogating?"

"Change of plans." The Goth looked puzzled. "Will Turner turned up dead this morning. He was found, of all locations, near Norman's place."

"Any witnesses or leads?"

"That's a no on both counts. I figured we'd take a ride down to the station and see what Mohadevan has found."

"Sounds good to me."

They exited the building, got in Coreen's Volkswagen and drove off.

* * *

Mike was typing a report when Vicki strolled into the police station. He rose from his desk and headed over to her.

"Find something about Will Turner's death?"

Vicki shook her head back and forth. "No, not yet. I was going to check in with Rajani."

"Well, I'll save you a trip."

He lead Vicki back to his desk while scanning the floor for Crowley.

"The slugs she pulled out of Mr. Turner came from a .45 caliber. She also found a couple of silver hairs along with some brown ones on the body. She's running those through the system to see whether there's a match."

"Thanks for the update, Mike."

Vicki slowly rose from the chair and turned to leave.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

She swiveled around and stood her ground. "What else is there to say? I don't have any information to add. Henry's missing. End of story."

Mike could hear the frustration in Vicki's voice. He rubbed his face. "Look I'm sorry for jumping on you. With what you told me this morning... I just wasn't sure you were telling me everything."

"Well, I guess I can't blame you for thinking that but I'm not holding out on you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the...you know."

"Vicki Nelson admitting she was wrong. I'd better write this down."

Vicki smiled. "Yeah, I know that doesn't happen too often."

They shared a short laugh but very soon Vicki became serious again from the burden of the situation.

"Thanks again, Mike."

She started to leave again.

"Vic, if there's anything I can do, just call."

She nodded. "I'll let you know."

Without looking back, she left.

* * *

Making her way back to Coreen's car, Vicki replayed the conversation in her mind. _Brown hairs and silver hairs were found on the victim. Will Turner was found near Norman's place. Babette alias Alexandra has silver hair and of course Henry's hair is brown. I don't have definite proof but I am sure that Alexandra is responsible for both Will Turner's murder and Henry's abduction. I wish I could figure out where she took him. There must be a way to track her down. I just haven't found it yet._

She dropped into the passenger's seat of Coreen's black Volkswagen and closed the door.

"So what did you find out?" The girl questioned as soon as the PI managed to fasten the seatbelt.

"It looks like Miss Parker may be responsible for both Will Turner's untimely death and Henry's kidnapping."

"So if that's the case that means that she hired Will Turner to take Henry and then got rid of him."

Vicki nodded in agreement.

The Goth started the car. "Where to?"

"The office," Vicki replied.

They drove off.

* * *

Coreen pulled the Volkswagen in front of the red brick building which housed Vicki Nelson Investigations. They exited the car and were preparing to enter the building when they heard a female voice calling Vicki's name. Their heads turned in that direction. The voice was emanating from a white Cavalier across the street. Vicki and Coreen started walking towards the car.

"I only want to talk to Miss Nelson," the older woman yelled.

Coreen returned to her car, leaning against the driver's side with her arms crossed. Vicki walked across the street. It was Alexandra Parker.

Vicki leaned into the driver's side window. "Is this a social call or is there something else that you want?"

She looked at Alexandra's hands. There was a glitter of silver as the old woman played with a ring. One of Henry's rings.

"So you have Henry?"

"Bravo, Miss Nelson. You are so observant."

"What do you want?"

"I really don't want to discuss such matters out in the open. Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

Vicki heard Alexandra unlock the passenger's side door. She rounded the car and flashed Coreen a peace sign before jumping inside. Alexandra took off.

Her employer never gave her the peace sign. Something was wrong. She reached into her purse, seized her cell and dialed.

"Detective Celluci."

"Mike."

Her voice sounded agitated.

"Hi, Coreen. What's wrong?"

"It's Vicki. I think she's in trouble."

There was a brief moment of silence on the line. Then Mike released a resigned sigh.

"Where are you?"

"At Vicki's office."

"I'll be right there."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Blood Ties." They are all Tanya's Huff creations.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena! Your suggestions really helped with this chapter and my writer's block.**

**Chapter 11**

Mike slammed the door of his unmarked police cruiser as he walked toward Coreen.

"So what kind of trouble is Vicki in?" He paused for a second before adding "this time."

"Vicki got into a white Cavalier with Alexandra Parker."

"Isn't she the one who Vicki had me do a background check on?"

"Yeah and she's also the one we think is responsible for Will Turner's death and Henry's abduction."

"Just perfect. Why didn't Vicki tell me that?"

"We didn't have any real proof. It was just a hunch."

"Did you happen to see what direction they went in or get a license plate number?"

"The car took off so fast all I got was a partial number. Vicki did have her cell. I can use the GPS in her cell to locate her. I'll need to get my laptop from the office first."

"Lead the way." Coreen hurried into the building with Mike following close behind.

* * *

As soon as the Cavalier sped off, Alexandra started muttering something. Vicki's eyes started feeling heavy.

When Vicki revived, she was surrounded by darkness. Her back was against something hard and her hands were bound.

The PI reached into her back pocket, slipped out a pocket knife and started sawing through the ropes. Several minutes later the ropes fell away. She reached into her jacket for her pocket flashlight and flicked it on. She flashed the light around the room. In the far corner was a shelf that contained various bottles. In the middle of the room was a bed. On which lay Henry. She rushed to his side. He was still asleep. She retrieved the key from her jacket, placed it into the Illumination del Sol and turned it clockwise.

Footsteps shuffled outside the door. Vicki hastily hid the device in her pocket. She started heading back to the place where she had awaken, set on pretending that she still was a prisoner, but before she had a chance the lights were flicked on.

"Well, well, Ms. Nelson. It seems your reputation is well deserved after all. But I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave until everything is ready." Alexandra switched to some language that Vicki didn't understand.

The old woman threw some powder in the air. As soon as it touched her, the PI found herself paralyzed.

For the first time Vicki thought that she might be in a situation way over her head.

* * *

"So how's it coming?" Mike said peering over Coreen's shoulder.

"Hovering won't make this go any faster."

"Sorry." Mike stepped back and began to pace.

Coreen's blue eyes lit up. "I got it."

Her initial smile faded as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That can't be right. That's the middle of nowhere."

* * *

Vicki heard a gasp. Night had finally arrived. _I hope that Henry is in control._

The first thing Henry noticed upon waking was that he no longer felt the impression of the Illuminacion del Sol. Extending his senses to the surroundings, he heard two heartbeats. Vicki's scent permeated the room. He turned his head. She was as still as a statue.

Babette rushed to his side preventing any further observations. "You're finally awake. Now we can begin."

The vampire smiled hoping to convince her that he was pleased with this turn of events.

Looking around Babette, he observed a pentagram in black chalk on the wooden floor. An altar stood at one of the points of the pentagram. Atop the altar was a grimoire, an ancient dagger and a chalice.

Babette sliced her hand and let the blood drip into the goblet. As soon as the goblet was half full, she threw her blood onto the pentagram and began the incantation "Nomine diaboli…."

Henry recognized the spell. The old woman was summoning a demon. Being no longer hindered by the Illuminacion del Sol, he broke the chains, ripped the amulet off his neck and threw it to the floor. Just as he was about to race over to stop Babette he lost the battle for his body.

Adrian sat up. _I'm finally free._

A figure with yellow eyes and clothed in a monk's robe appeared in the center of the pentagram.

"Finish the ritual so I can fully enter this plane and grant your wish of eternal youth," he demanded.

Babette approached the PI with the dagger. Vicki's eyes widened.

Adrian was unsure of what was happening but he had enough of his crazy lover. He crept behind her and clutched her neck in his hands.

"What are …?"

Before she could finish her statement, he tightened his grip around her neck.

The dagger clattered to the floor.

Her body went limp in his arms.

They both collapsed to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Blood Ties." They are all Tanya's Huff creations.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena! Thanks for all the ideas and suggestions that you have given me throughout this story. Without you this story might never have been completed.**

**Chapter 12**

The final words were never spoken leaving the ritual incomplete. Astaroth howled in anger, unable to enter this plane and disappeared.

Vicki had just regained feeling to her extremities when she saw both Henry and Babette hit the floor. She ran over to them. The old woman's hazel eyes were staring off into the distance. The PI recognized that look from numerous crime scenes. She checked for a pulse knowing that one probably wouldn't be found.

No surprise no pulse.

Vicki rolled Babette off Henry. "Henry."

No response.

"Adrian?"

Silence.

"We've been through too much for you to check out like this."

She cradled his head in her lap.

"When this is all over, I'll give you back the Illuminacion del Sol. I really don't need it."

"You know I really hate one sided conversations."

Several minutes had passed and Henry still had not stirred. She stroked his face. Tears streamed down her sunkissed cheeks.

"There are so many things I should have told you. Now I won't get the chance." She bent down to kiss him. Her lips had barely brushed his when his eyelids started to flutter.

"Henry?"

The PI quickly straightened and wiped away her tears.

His ocean blue eyes slowly opened. "That's me."

"I thought…" She paused not wanting to complete her sentence.

Henry's questioning eyes gazed into hers. "What did you think?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I could lie in your lap forever."

"You must be on the road to recovery then. What about Adrian?"

"I do not feel his presence. Killing her must have broken the spell."

Henry slowly sat up.

"Seriously how are you feeling?"

"I feel exhausted but after some nourishment I should be fine."

Vicki helped him off the floor. He stumbled a little.

A look of concern registered on Vicki's face.

"I'm fine." He reassured her.

The PI removed her jacket, rolled up her sleeve and wordlessly offered him her forearm.

"Thank you, Victoria."

Henry grasped her forearm and bit down. He tasted a hint of sorrow as her blood flowed into his body. When Henry finished, he used his tongue to heal her wound.

Vicki rolled down her sleeve and put on her jacket.

Her green orbs surveyed the room.

Henry's eyebrows narrowed and his forehead creased as he observed her. "What are you looking for?"

"Your ring."

Glancing at his hand, he noticed that one of his rings was missing.

Finally spotting what she was looking for, she walked to the nightstand and retrieved his ring. "You don't want to leave without this."

The PI returned to Henry and placed the ring on his finger.

"With this ring I thee wed," Henry said with a slight smile.

"You must be hallucinating."

His smile widened. "What a wonderful hallucination that would be."

Vicki shook her head back and forth.

"How about we find our way outta here, partner?"

She ambled out of the room and Henry trailed behind. They ascended the stairs. Vicki turned the doorknob but the door didn't budge. She reached for her locksmith kit.

"Allow me," Henry said.

Vicki stepped aside as the vampire took hold of the doorknob and ripped the door off its hinges.

"Show off."

As they entered the foyer, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling illuminated various pictures lining the white walls. One picture in particular caught Vicki's eyes. A younger Babette was among a group of young women. All wore amulets similar to the one Babette had used to imprison Adrian's soul.

"You don't think that…"

Henry finished her statement. "These other women were lunatics like Babette and did the same to others? We can only hope that they didn't."

They continued down the hallway until they came to the beveled front door. They exited the brick house. The older woman's Cavalier was parked in the driveway. Vicki reached into her jacket for her small flashlight. Her cell was missing. _Babette must have taken it._

The vampire held the flashlight while the PI jimmied the lock. Once the car door was unlocked, she slid into the driver's seat, hotwired the car and then moved to the passenger's side. Henry climbed inside and as soon as her seatbelt was fastened, sped off.

………………………………………………………………….

Before long the white Cavalier pulled in front of the red brick building which housed Vicki Nelson's Investigations. The lights in her office were still on despite the late hour. They went inside finding Coreen staring intensely at her laptop. As soon as she noticed them standing in the doorway, she rose from her desk and pulled them into a bear hug.

"I am so glad that you are both okay." The Goth's voice sounded relieved. "Mike and I had hit a dead end trying to find you. He went to the station to see whether he could trace the partial license plate I got from Babette's car."

Henry, Vicki and Coreen sauntered into Vicki's office. The PI dropped into a chair behind her desk and Henry and Coreen settled in chairs opposite her.

Vicki picked up the office phone and dialed. "Well, I guess I better call Mike and let him know what happened."

"Detective Celluci."

"Hi, Mike."

"Vicki? Is it really you?" Mike paused. "I was afraid that I would never see you alive again. I'm glad you're okay."

Mike had trouble forcing the words out of his mouth. "How's Captain Canine?"

"He's fine too."

"Glad to hear it." Mike's voice sounded somewhat insincere.

"So what happened to Alexandra Parker?"

"She's dead. Adrian killed her."

Mike's brows furrowed in puzzlement. "And what did she need you for?"

"I was supposed to be her sacrifice to bring Astaroth into this plane."

Mike shook his head in disbelief as the phone rested against his ear. "How many disciples does that demon have?"

"I guess a lot since we keep running into them. Apparently he's one popular demon."

Vicki gave Mike the address of the house in which she and Henry had been held captive.

His voice softened. "You've been through a lot, Vicki. Try to get some sleep."

Vicki yawned. "That won't be too difficult. Bye, Mike."

"Bye, Vic."

Henry rose from his chair. "Vicki, do you need me to drop you at your apartment?

Before the PI could answer, Coreen chimed in. "I'll take her home."

"Well, I guess that settles that."

Henry gave a slight bow. "Well, I will see you ladies tomorrow night."

"Night."

They said in unison. "Night, Henry."

…………………………………………………………….

Mohadevan approached his desk as soon as his call with Vicki ended.

"I was able to match one of the hair samples found on Mr. Turner to Babette Barnaby. The other sample wasn't in the system. Something very fascinating happened with that sample. When it was exposed to sunlight, it turned to ash. I have a theory about that phenomenon but I think I'll keep it to myself."

"Thanks, Rajani."

The coroner walked away.

Mike grabbed his trench coat and went to Kate's desk. She was drinking coffee and staring holes in her computer screen.

"Guess what, Kate. Mohadevan was able to identify one of the hair samples. It belonged to Babette Barnaby and I just got an anonymous tip about her whereabouts."

"This anonymous tip wouldn't happen to be Vicki would it?"

Mike feigned innocence. "Of course not."

Kate rose from her seat. "Lead the way, partner."

They headed out of the station.

………………………………………………………………**..**

Hearing a rap at the door, Henry strolled to the door already knowing the identity of his visitor.

"Hi, Vicki."

"Henry."

He stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind him.

"What's afoot tonight?" Henry walked behind Vicki with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Can't I just come past and see how my partner's doing? Vicki settled on the leather sofa.

"Vicki, you don't do social calls."

"You may have a point."

Henry sat beside her. Vicki reached into her jacket and retrieved the Illuminacion Del Sol. Taking one of Henry's hands, she curled his fingers around the device.

The vampire shook his head. "You don't have to do this."

"I know."

"I would feel better knowing that you had this." Henry returned the contraption to Vicki.

Her eyebrows elevated. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded and took her hands in his. "Going through what I went through gave me a lot of time to think about things. As I said before, I understand your reason for keeping it and I do not blame you for using it on me considering the circumstances. You had no choice. As far as I am concerned, you didn't do anything wrong so there is nothing that needs to be forgiven."

"That's good to know. I was so sure you would still be angry at me for what I did."

"I'll admit I was at first but I could never stay angry at you." He inched closer.

Vicki rose from the couch. "Are you up for some hanky panky?"

Henry returned Vicki's question with a smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

He got off the sofa and drew closer. Vicki impeded his progress by thrusting out her arm.

"Actually I was referring to a case."

"And here I was hoping that you were talking about something else."

"Let's try focusing on the case."

He nuzzled one of her ears. "It would be so much more fun if we didn't."

"I don't think my client would agree."

Henry grabbed his black leather jacket from the closet. "What's the case?"

Vicki started filling him in as they headed out the door.

THE END

**Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed my final chapter. I hope the ending was okay. I played a lot with that.**


End file.
